Shigekiyo Yangu
|birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = June 24, 1999 |gender = Male |height = |weight = 110 kg |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = |eyes = Blue (color manga) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = unnamed parents Gonta Yangu |mangadebut = Vol. 36 Ch. 335 Shigechi's Harvest (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 37 Ch. 347 People of Morioh |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) |seiyuu = Kappei Yamaguchi (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Fatty". , nicknamed , is a key character in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable; featuring centrally in Shigechi's Harvest and Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life. Introduced as neutral or a minor villain, he befriends Josuke and Okuyasu shortly before he confronts Yoshikage Kira. Appearance Shigechi is a short and stocky teenage boy. Apparently bald, his crown is textured by short spikes, and he has thick, drooping earlobes. He has small, high eyebrows, and youthful features. His teeth are misaligned, and he is missing his left maxillary central incisor. He wears a modified, dark school uniform with studs outlining his chest in two "V"s, and in a line drawn downwards from each angle, touching high points on a serrated cut lining the bottom of his jacket. Personality Shigechi initially comes off as naive or unintelligent, with little thought for the creative use of his powers. He also appears socially inept, giving Josuke and Okuyasu a share of the spoils he acquired through Harvest in order to become their friend, before becoming possessive beyond the terms of an earlier agreement towards the five million yen he acquires through the lottery together with them. However, Shigechi is not truly stupid; demonstrated by the crafty use of his Stand, with which in one instance he secretly gathers alcohol to inject and intoxicate his opponents.Chapter 335: Shigechi's Harvest (1) Shigechi also demonstrates hotheadedness, however, when he seizes upon Yoshikage Kira (without knowing his true identity as a serial killer) for stealing his sandwich. Abilities Shigechi's Stand is Harvest, represented by a swarm of diminutive figures of considerable collective power, able to efficiently scan areas for objects set for them to find and/or retrieve. Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable Shigechi's Harvest Shigechi, a junior high school student, was first seen after Josuke followed some of the units of his Stand during a coin collecting spree in fear of finding a potential enemy Stand user. At first Josuke and Okuyasu believed him to be a complete idiot by his strange demonstration of generosity to share the wealth he had just accumulated by Harvest, though Josuke insisted on not taking advantage of his naivete, but instead work together with Shigechi and then equally share the spoils. Soon Josuke and Okuyasu's plan backfired as Shigechi turned on them, insulted at being called an idiot and selfishly not understanding that they deserved the equal share of the money they had all worked for together. This started a wild goose chase after him at which point Shigechi revealed that Harvest's advantage relies heavily on his numerous Stand units. Using multiple attacks from Harvest's men combined with dirty tactics, such as having Harvest inject alcohol directly into the blood stream of Josuke and Okuyasu, Shigechi proved to be a tough opponent. After being subdued, Shigechi finally admitted that Josuke and Okuyasu were indeed deserving of one third each of the money they had gotten together. They then became friends at school. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Quiet Life Later, due to an unfortunate coincidence, Shigechi unintentionally changes his lunch with the hand from a victim of Yoshikage Kira. Following Shigechi, Kira manages to take the hand back, but is confronted by Shigechi and reveals his homicidal nature. Shigechi in turn pays with his life for this knowledge before he was able to ask Josuke for help Chapter 347: People of Morioh. People of Morioh Having managed to leave the group a button from Kira's suit coat, Shigechi's soul is seen ascending by Reimi Sugimoto, and she warns the allied Stand users of his fate. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Shigechi was the 2nd DLC character to be announced for the game. He's a unique character, as his "Stand mode" is always active. When the same button is pressed, he will instead multiply the amount of Harvests to his side (having 3 waves of Harvest in total, each wave has about 5 Harvests). In exchange for better attacks and range Shigechi needs to have a good amount of Harvests, otherwise his attacks will not be that effective. During gameplay he can throw Harvests on the enemy as a long-range attack, make them attack, use them to throw objects (such as a pipe or several screws) over the screen on the enemy's head (similar to his fight against Josuke) and use them to make a barrier to protect himself. He also has a unique way of dashing: he uses Harvest to carry him as he lays back (the same way he escaped from Josuke and Okuyasu during their fight). Along with Johnny Joestar (not on horseback), Koichi and Iggy, Shigechi is the smallest character in the game. His HHA causes a giant splash of Harvests onto the enemy and his GHA makes a massive number of Harvests cover the opponent, each one punching into the skin before they all send him flying backwards (both GHA and HHA are similar to how he attacked Josuke and Okuyasu). Trivia *In Araki's top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Shigechi was ranked ninth, listed just above Dio at #10 and being one of three Part IV characters featured in the list. *Shigechi's appearance is similar to the Dragon Ball Z villain Dodoria. This is evident from his spiked head & similar build. *Shigechi is the only protagonist to die during the events of PART IV. Josuke, Koichi, Rohan, Okuyasu and Jotaro were subsequently killed by Killer Queen's Bites the Dust as well, though the effect was reverted and canceled during the final chapters. *With the announcement of Shigechi being a playable character on the All-Star Battle, this is the first game to have all the Top-10 Araki's favorite characters as playable. **If Shigechi is placed in a match against Kira's Kosaku form, the latter will express horror at seeing Shigechi alive and well again, believing he had killed him. **If Shigechi is KOed by Kira, he will shout "Josuke!", just like his final words prior to his death. Gallery Carried by harvest.png|Shigechi is carried by Harvest Kage bunshin no jutsu.png|Shigechi trilocates post-money.png|Wealth changes Shigechi pre-money.png|Shigechi is moved by friendship Soda.png|Shigechi enjoys a soda Fatty's death.jpg|Shigekiyo detonates Killer Queen's bomb, killing him shigechighost.jpg|Shigekiyo as a ghost Shigechi.jpg|Shigechi as a figure with Harvest ShigechiASB.jpg|Shigekiyo as he appears in All Star Battle Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Shigechi as listed #9 favorite character, placing over Dio References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Main Allies Category:Evil turns good